


Moving

by sam_gamgee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander helps Giles move - in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> ****** = flashback, *** = change in pov

"Do you own anything that came out after 1975?" Xander practically shouted as he entered the apartment with a bag of groceries and was greeted by a wall of music. They'd only been in London for a little over 24 hours, but he was sure he'd learned more about Giles' taste in music in that time than in all the years they'd know each other previously.

"If I'm not mistaken," Giles replied, turning down the volume on his stereo with a remote but otherwise not pausing from sorting out some papers, "this album came out after you were born. Not every Queen album was done in the 1970s."

Setting the bag down on the table in the tiny kitchen and beginning to unpack it, Xander replied, "I never quite took you for a Queen fan."

"You've heard me sing 'Freebird' by The Who," Giles replied, distracted. "Queen's not much of a jump."

"True." After letting the conversation lag as he put the groceries away, Xander settled on the couch and asked, "Making any headway?"

"I think so. Maybe." Giles took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I keep thinking that I'll need these papers when I really don't. They're mostly notes from classes at the Academy - things that were drilled into me from a young age."

"Then throw them out," Xander replied. "It'll be easier getting back to the States if we have less stuff to lug around."

Giles leaned back fully against the couch, rested his head on the seat cushion and sighed heavily. "I know I should. And, yet, I can't seem to bring myself to do so. I'm always worried that I just *might* need those notes on the Master from my history class, even though we've completely defeated him."

"I could always do it for you when you're not looking," Xander replied with a smile. He felt something stirring inside of him, as if some long-sleeping feelings were being awakened.

"Might not be a bad idea," Giles agreed. "I think I'll let you finish taking care of this room while I start in the bedroom."

Surveying the papers that were spread out haphazardly in the living room, Xander asked, "How did you accumulate so much? You were only here, what, a year and half before the potentials?"

Giles sighed and gave a small shrug. "What can I say? I'm a packrat. I know that most of this should've gone a long time ago, but it's hard letting go. I guess when you learn from a young age how transient everything is, you want to hold on as tightly as possible."

"Yeah, I know how that is," Xander replied softly.

Giles heaved himself up into a standing position. "Time to move on, I suppose," he said before heading into the master bedroom.

Xander watched him go before grabbing a trash bag out of the box on the table and began throwing papers in it. He rifled through the stacks with an objective eye, just in case, before discarding them. Some drawings and a few pages of notes that looked like they could be helpful were kept, but by the time Xander was done, about 99% of the papers had wound up in the bag. As Xander was finishing straightening up, Giles appeared from the bedroom, looking even more exasperated than when he had entered it.

"What do you feel like for supper?" Giles asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Doesn't matter," Xander replied with a shrug as he stood. "We could go out if you want. Or I bought a few things since we are going to be here at least some of the time."

Giles went into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. "Well, it looks like we have enough to make chicken stir-fry. Would you mind staying in?"

"Not at all. It'll be a nice change of pace from the whirl-wind of the past few days."

"That it would." Giles retrieved the necessary items from the refrigerator as Xander retrieved the things they would need from the cupboards and the two men began preparing the meal in a comfortable silence.

In short order, Xander was leaning against the counter and watching as Giles browned the chicken, the chopped vegetables sitting to the side waiting to be added, and the rice cooked in the microwave. A million things ran through his mind, none of which he was sure how to verbalize or put into action. After licking his lips, Xander began, "When, you know... when you stayed with me in the hospital did that - did it...mean anything?"

******

Xander groaned and slowly opened his eye. The initial pain from when Caleb had stuck his finger into Xander's eye was still persisting, but was more of a dull ache now that the painkillers had taken effect. Hearing a rustling of pages, he turned his head to see Giles closing a book.

"How're you feeling?" Giles asked gently.

"Like I've just had my eye poked out," Xander replied with a weak smile. Somehow, having Giles there made him feel better. Safer. "What'd the doctor say?"

"That you're very lucky. They're going to keep you here for a couple of days for observation to make sure that an infection doesn't set in and to see how your body reacts to the trauma."

"How're the girls?" Xander asked.

"They're doing well. I think Buffy's taking what happened a little too personally, but you know how she is. The others are recovering."

"Good." Looking at the papers and books spread about, he asked, "What're you working on?"

Giles sighed and Xander thought that for the first time he could actually see the weight the other man was shouldering. "I'm just trying to find anything we might've missed on the First or the Torak-Han - or Caleb even, but so far having no such luck."

"You should take a break. How're we going to be able to kick their asses if you're out of commission?" Giles smiled tiredly at that, but put the book he was still holding aside. After a few quiet moments, in which Giles wondered if Xander had fallen back asleep, Xander quietly asked, "Tell me something about when you were younger."

"Well, there was a sweets shop down the street from where I went to school in Oxford – they had everything you could imagine. It was like something out of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Whenever I got money from home or for a special occasion, the first thing I would do would be to go down there and buy a few things. For us, sweets were worth more than gold." He smiled fondly. "I remember trading Charlie Tucker some lollies for a jawbreaker that lasted me over a week and each of us thinking we had gotten the better deal."

"Did you like going there?"

Giles half-shrugged. "I suppose. It wasn't like I had any actual experience anywhere else to compare it to." His look stopped Xander from commenting. "And, no, Sunnydale High doesn't count. By the time I arrived there to be Buffy's Watcher, I was mature enough to be able to realize how petty the whole school social scene was – even back at the Academy."

Xander shifted. "Did you ever keep in touch with anyone?"

"Not really. Every once in a while I might get a letter or a phone call from someone in my class wanting to check up and we'd usually exchange news then of who was alive, who wasn't, whose Potential was still alive, whose wasn't – things like that. I assume it's the same for most high schoolers – no matter how good their intentions." To prove his point, he asked, "Outside of our little group, who do you still keep in touch with?"

"No one, really," Xander admitted. "Most left after graduation. The rest…with the First, who knows what'll happen to everyone else."

A nurse came in and asked, "How're you feeling, Mr. Harris?" as she began to check him over.

"Okay," he replied. "A little tired, maybe."

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear yourself out with visitors," she responded with a smile, although clearly inferring that Giles should probably go, as she tried to take Xander's temperature.

"Giles is fine."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked Xander.

"Absolutely."

"Please keep your mouth shut, Mr. Harris," the nurse ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." And Xander clamped his mouth shut.

******

"When, you know... when you stayed with me in the hospital did that - did it...mean anything?"

Giles considered Xander's question carefully, not wanting to get his hopes up, before answering, "Did you want it to mean anything?"

"Maybe."

Giles looked at the young man and saw the same lost and confused expression that Xander had worn numerous times in the early days of their relationship when he wasn't sure what was going on, or where his place was in it. After quickly adding the vegetables and some water and covering the whole thing, Giles turned and closed a small portion of the distance between them. He surveyed the younger man and how mature he had become and how he didn't flinch under Giles' gaze. The teenager had definitely become a man. "What if I said maybe it did?" he asked quietly.

Xander visibly swallowed and nodded, not looking at Giles – instead focusing on a spot slightly to Giles' right and near the floor. Giles was almost certain he could actually *see* Xander pulling his thoughts together. "Yeah, me too," he finally responded with another nod.

Giles fought the urge to reach out and touch him, to reassure him, but instead he broke the moment and turned to check on their supper. He knew that it was a dangerous thing to want, to hope, to desire; but, nevertheless, a spark had been lit and, if he wasn't careful, history just might repeat itself. The microwave dinged and Xander went to retrieve the rice. Turning off the stove, Giles added the sauce and mixed everything together as Xander divided the rice between the two plates. Once Giles had added the vegetables and chicken to the rice, Xander handed him a fork and a napkin and they both took a plate over to the small table that had been tucked into the corner. Before sitting down, Xander grabbed both of them a beer out of the fridge.

They ate quietly – Xander obviously lost in his own thoughts, and Giles trying to figure out his own. The time he had spent with Xander in the hospital and in the following days up to the fight with the First had inadvertently awoken his slumbering emotions. The proximity had forced him to realize that the teenager he had met so many years ago had truly matured and was a force to be reckoned with in his own right. And it had shocked Giles to realize that it was enough of a force that, out of all of them, the embodiment of the First had physically attacked Xander first and without provocation. And the attack had awoken a protective streak in Giles that he hadn't realized was there. It had nothing to do with the fact that Xander couldn't protect himself – obviously, he didn't have the abilities that Buffy, Faith, the potentials or even Willow had, but he knew how to handle himself in a fight. No, the desire to inflict pain that Giles had felt was something else entirely than what he would've felt for one of the girls.

And now that the issue had been brought out into the open, he couldn't deny that the feelings he had hadn't gone away in the month since they had defeated the First. They were still there – lurking at the edges of his mind and just past the walls he had placed around his heart.

After they had finished eating and had just set their dishes in the sink, Giles acted without a thought to what he was doing or the possible consequences and, gently cupping Xander's cheek, kissed him.

***

Xander froze for the tiniest fraction of a second, before yielding to the kiss. It was hot and hungry and demanding and, oh, God…Anya had never kissed him like this and Giles' assault on his mouth was turning Xander on quicker than it should've been able to. He kissed Giles back with equal fervor, his timidity wiped away by the fact that Giles didn't pull away from the kiss and even stepped in a little closer, becoming more demanding. He gripped the combined edge of counter and sink closest to him to steady himself with one hand and reflexively brought his other arm up and wrapped it around Giles' waist as Giles brought his other hand up to rest on Xander's shoulder as his other hand drifted down to cup the back of Xander's neck. Giles broke the kiss, but his lips lingered a breath away from Xander's and Xander closed the gap for another, shorter, and slightly less intense kiss. When they finally did pull apart, Xander saw that Giles' eyes were dilated, his lips looked slightly swollen, he was slightly flushed, and he was panting ever so slightly through his mouth.

"Wow," Xander said, breaking the silence first.

"I would have to agree," Giles replied. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Don't worry about it." Xander smiled. "Unexpected? Yes. Unwanted? No, definitely not."

"I’m glad to hear that." Giles smiled as well and gently stroked the back of Xander's neck with his hand once. "Well…"

"Yeah, we should do these dishes."

That night in bed – well, the couch – Xander replayed the kiss over and over in his mind. It had definitely been unexpected. Even though neither of them could deny that they had gotten closer over the three days that Xander had been made to stay in the hospital and then in the week after that leading up to the fight with the First, once the fight was over and the dust had literally settled, Xander could almost physically feel Giles pulling away from him. He couldn't figure out if it was because Giles had thought he needed time and space to grieve over Anya's death or if it was because now that they had all survived, the level of danger simply wasn't there and therefore, Giles felt that the relationship could go back to the way it had always been. But Xander hadn't wanted it to go back to the way it had always been.

After he had left Anya at the altar and they had broken up, Xander had, obviously, done a lot of thinking and some, at first unsettling, things came to the forefront. While he had truly loved Anya and would always be attracted to her and to other women, he could honestly say that he was also attracted to men and Giles in particular. Somewhere deep down, he had always known it, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it in any way, shape, or form. The appreciation he had felt in the beginning for Giles making him feel like he was actually worth something, even if Giles seemed to be suffering his presence because he was Buffy's friend more than anything else, had changed and grown over the years as their relationship had changed and grown. And now – now he wanted more.

***

The next morning, Giles awoke early and slipped out of bed. The flat was still cool, so he pulled on a pair of sweats over his boxers before heading out into the kitchen to start the coffee. They had a lot to do that day and would need to get an early start. After the pot was made, he poured himself a cup and added a liberal dose of sugar, before padding over to the window to stare out across the city and blatantly ignore the still sleeping form not far from him. This was usually his favorite time of day – everything was still and quiet and he was able to get his thoughts in order before the busyness of the day pulled him in a thousand different directions.

The events of the previous evening, while not completely undesired, had been quite unexpected. Giles had been proud of the way that Xander had grown and matured since he had first met him so many years before. When the first inklings of attraction had started to stir in him about two years before, Giles had clamped down tight on them for so many reasons – age difference, propriety, Anya, and many more. But then, in the hospital, they had naturally grown closer than they had ever previously been and Giles thought he was getting the same vibe from Xander that he was trying his best to not send to the other man. It had both surprised and thrilled him that he may actually have a chance. And then, when Xander didn't pull back once they had gotten home, Giles was encouraged that after they were finished with the First, and if they both survived, that they would have a chance to do something. After he had found out that Anya had died, Giles unconsciously withdrew from Xander, wanting to give him a chance to grieve for his former fiancée and hated himself for it, knowing that Xander would have probably rather had the comfort of a friend who had known her instead of empty space.

When it had been decided that going to London to take stock of the Watchers Council and see if it was salvageable in any way, shape, or form was a necessary task to help the Slayers, Giles had felt a pang of guilt for inwardly sighing in relief when both Buffy and Faith opted out of going because of wanting to stay with the new Slayers and Willow had passed on going because of the memories she had of the last time she had been in the country. And even though Xander seemed resigned to going because he was the only other logical choice, Giles had – and still did – hoped that he could show Xander that he hadn't made the wrong decision in coming and he also hoped that they would have a chance to lay everything out and figure out what they wanted out of their relationship.

Xander stirred, breaking Giles out of his reverie. "Good morning," he said as he stretched.

"Good morning," Giles replied with a smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

Xander turned on his side towards Giles and, partially curling up, asked, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"We need to go down to the makeshift Council headquarters and basically take over."

Xander looked surprised. "Do what? You're kidding, right?"

"No at all. From what I've gathered, what's left of the Council is made up of a mixture of antiquated Watchers whose methods are horrendously outdated and young idealists not even out of the Academy who don't know any better. I think it's high time the Council moved out of the sixth century."

"And you're just the man to do it?"

"You bet." Giles drained what was left in his coffee mug. "And you're going to help." He stood up straight. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do."

***

As Xander brushed his teeth, he couldn't help but think of the shiver that had gone down his spine when Giles told him what they were going to do that day. It was like he had changed – or had at least started to – into another person and it was hotter than what Xander remembered from the last time Giles had acted like that. As his mind went back to the other times Giles had acted like this, he started to wonder if Ethan was around since he seemed to be the common denominator. After he had dressed and eaten a bowl of cereal, they were on their way across the city, weaving their way through the Underground, Xander following Giles from one train to another and extremely happy that it wasn't rush hour, since he was having a hard enough time following him as it was.

They paused just inside a modest office building and Xander watched as Giles made some tiny adjustments to his appearance and Xander could almost feel a shift in Giles' personality. Something was definitely different, even if he couldn't put a finger on it. Then they continued on – up a flight of steps and past a secretary who called for them to stop before Giles pushed open a set of double doors into a conference room. Two dozen heads of various ages turned as one in their direction at the unwelcome interruption and Xander had to force himself not to shrink back under the weight of their stares. But Giles kept going until he reached the foot of the table and leaned over it, hands balled into fists supported his weight.

"I've come to take over the Council," he said levelly and with more authority than Xander had ever heard him use.

"You can't do that, Rupert," said the old man who was sitting at the other end of the table.

"I can and I am, Christian," he replied. "I have had an active slayer for longer than any of you, I have helped avert more apocalypses, my Slayer was one of the few who survived the Cruciamentum, and we defeated the First. You will listen to me and do as I say or you will find yourselves out of a job."

Xander watched the faces of the other Watchers as Giles spoke. Most looked shocked and surprised. A couple, like Christian, wore expressions of barely concealed anger. And one or two actually looked hopeful.

Giles stood and began slowly walking counterclockwise around the table. "Now, we have a situation on our hands. Because of our battle with the First, all the potentials on earth are now full-fledged Slayers and they need our help." He stopped and leaned into Christian's personal space. "*All* of our help."

"T-th-they *WHAT*?" Christian sputtered. "That's not even possible."

Giles straightened and started moving again. "Actually, yes, it is. Especially when you have the Scythe."

Christian's eyes, as well as the eyes of the other older men in the room, grew huge and Xander found that he was enjoying their discomfort. "You have the *Scythe*?"

"Well, not on me, obviously, but, yes, we do. Take that and a highly powerful witch who knows what she'd doing…" Giles turned towards Christian and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Willow Rosenberg is practicing magic again?!? I thought we forbade her from doing so."

"The *Council* may have done so, but Willow owes you no allegiance past what she feels for Buffy."

"Quentin Travers never should have rehired you," Christian muttered under his breath.

Giles resumed his place at the foot of the table. "Ah, but I would still be here, regardless of whether or not I was still an employee of the Council. At least this way I have a legitimate claim of succession to the head of the Council, and I intent to fulfill that position."

"You? How dare you assume that *you* could have any legitimate reasons for taking over the Council?"

"I assume because, according to the Council's bylaws, I'm completely and rightfully allowed. When the position of the head of Council becomes available, the Watcher who had most recently had an active Slayer killed in action was the first one given the option of running the Council, in the desire of wanting to keep current with the times. And considering the fact that none of you *careerists*," Giles practically spat the word out, "have ever had an active Slayer, the rest of you are too young, all the other things I mentioned before, *and* the fact that Buffy has died three times, I think it's fair to assume that I'm the best candidate for the job. Now, whether you like it or not, I am taking over. If you wish to join me, I would be more than happy to allow you do to so. But, if you can't, feel free to find employment elsewhere or, as in some of your cases, retire early. My associate and I will be waiting at the park next door for your answer."

Giles turned sharply and walked briskly towards the exit, giving a curt nod to the receptionist on his way out. Xander hesitated for a second, still blown away by what he had seen, before he quickly turned and headed after Giles. As they neared the steps at the other end of the hallway, they heard a rustle of clothing and a hurried step and turned to see one of the younger Watchers running after them.

When he reached them, he grinned and extended his hand. "Mr. Giles, it's *so* amazing to finally get a chance to meet you," he said excitedly and slightly out of breath.

"Thank you," Giles replied modestly as he shook the newcomer's hand. "And you are…?"

"Anthony Miller, sir. I decided to write my thesis about you – which, obviously, didn't endear me to my professors."

"Interesting. I hadn't realized that I'd live long enough to merit such a thing. What can I do for you, Anthony?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I want to join you and what you're planning on doing."

"Good to know." Giles smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Anthony."

Anthony blushed. "I should get back in there and help persuade some more of them. I'm sure you don't want the crotchety old birds to get the good ones, do you?"

"Not in the least. We'll be downstairs waiting." Anthony nodded as they began their descent.

"That was *amazing*," Xander said when they were out of earshot. "It's like you became a whole other person."

Giles laughed. "A little awe-struck, are we?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," Xander replied with an amused smile. After exiting the building and sitting down on one of the benches, he asked, "So, do you have a grand plan for how you're going to run this place?"

"Well," Giles responded thoughtfully, "we're obviously going to need to replenish our numbers – especially with all the new Slayers. And the curriculum at the Academy sorely needs updating. And I think that we need to change some of the rules and bylaws about the Watchers – partly because of the fact that instead of having numerous Watcher/Potential pairs and one active Watcher/Slayer pair, there will now be dozens – if not hundreds – of the latter."

"And the whole succession thing could get a little bloody next time if you're not careful," Xander said with a laugh. "But what's this whole 'we' thing? Do you honestly expect me to help you with this thing?"

"I would definitely like for you to do so, if you want," Giles replied seriously. "But I’m certainly not going to force you to."

"Well, we both know I don't have a very high regard for the Council, but since it's going to be under new management…" Xander flashed Giles a smile. "I think I might be able to handle it. Could we maybe rename it as well?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Just something that's not quite so…stuffy."

Giles laughed. "Just be glad that you don't know what its full title is."

Before Xander could respond, Anthony and what looked to be most of the other Watchers came out and joined them. "We've decided that we want to join you," he said. "And the others are probably trying to figure out how to slip out the back."

"That's great," Giles responded as both he and Xander stood. Glancing at his watch, he said, "How about this – the younger men and Xander find something to fill the rest of the morning with, while the rest of us go attempt to change the minds of the remaining few. And then we'll meet in the pub down the street for lunch?" After a buzz of agreement, he asked Xander quietly, "You don't mind, do you?"

Xander shook his head. "Besides, I should get to know them if I'm going to be working with them." A light bulb went off. "If I do agree to help you out, does that mean I'll be their boss?"

"More than likely," Giles responded without apparently thinking about it. "Why?"

Xander laughed. "That's just weird. Cool, but weird." After the groups split up, introductions were made and Xander asked, "So, how long have you guys been Watchers?"

"We're not officially Watchers yet," Anthony replied as the group started walking. "We've got about two more years to go – or we did before most of the Watchers were taken out. What do you think Mr. Giles will have us do?"

Xander shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure *he's* even thought that far ahead yet. I'm sure he'll have you finish it in one way or another. But it'll probably mean not having any theses to write." There were several sighs of relief as they entered a used book and music shop.

When they came out – a few of the guys with purchases, Anthony asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your eye?"

"I lost it fighting the First," Xander replied. "Its minion thought it was the best way to get me permanently out of commission, when all it did was lay me up for a few days."

"Can you still fight?" asked one of the other guys who Xander was pretty sure was named Mitchell.

"I can," Xander replied. "But it took me a while and a bunch of one-on-one training with Giles to get back into it."

******

"Good, now again," Giles said and Xander went through the forms again, careful of how he held the sword. Once he had finished and relaxed, Giles patted him on the shoulder. "You're doing very well, Xander. Feel up to a little sparring?"

"Sure," Xander said a little nervously. "Gotta get into it sometime, right?"

Giles' voice was laced with concern, when he replied, "If you're not ready, we can work on some other things some more."

"No, no. I want to do this." Xander let out a short breath. "That's the whole point, right? Me getting back into the saddle and all that?"

"Exactly." Giles picked up a sword. "And I think you're doing remarkably well."

"Yeah, just like riding a bike," Xander muttered under his breath right before they clashed swords. He had done quite well and they ended up in a draw – which pleased both of them, since Giles had attacked him pretty heavily on his left side and out of his range of vision.

After Giles was satisfied that Xander had mastered the sword, they moved onto the quarterstaff and target practice – which Xander also showed an aptitude for. They also worked on some hand-to-hand, which Xander wasn't quite as good at, but he was able to do well enough to know that he wouldn't get beaten into a senseless bloody pulp unless the other guy was *really* really big and/or a black belt in every known Chinese and Japanese fighting style. As they trained, Giles was all business. Any warmth or closeness that had been forged between them from the time spent in the hospital to their arrival in Cleveland was now gone. Xander tried to figure out what had happened and, short of actually asking Giles point blank what was going on, he tried to drop hints and subtly reach out to Giles, but nothing seemed to work, and after a while, he resigned himself to what their relationship now was.

******

Giles drummed his fingers against the table, thinking he had never been this bored or this frustrated ever in his life – not in any of his classes at the Academy and not even with Buffy. The older Watchers who had sided with Giles were currently in a heated debate with the ones who were against it and Giles was beginning to suspect that banging his head against a brick wall would get more results.

"Look," he finally said, cutting in, "we could very well be here until the next apocalypse debating this situation, but here's how it's going to be." He looked pointedly at the three who were holding out. "Considering the number of active Slayers that are now running around the globe, we need as many trained – or almost trained – Watchers as we can get. If I have to do it with only twenty-one, I will, but I honestly would like to have you three onboard – even you, Christian. If any of you can't fulfill the duty you swore to uphold and help these Slayers just because of a difference or two with *me*, I think you need to find something else to occupy your time." He jotted down something on a piece of paper and stood, leaving the paper on the table. "There's my cell phone number. I want each of you to personally think it over and once each of you has made a decision for himself, call me. Gentlemen?" he said to the other men in the room. They stood and as a unified body left, with Giles at their head.

"That was bloody brilliant," Carlton said once they had exited. "I'd always hoped you'd become the head of the Council. Not like this, obviously, but…"

"I think this is the only way I could be," Giles replied, looking at his watch.

"So, what's first on the agenda?"

"Lunch. Then we start getting our hands wet."

"You're not pulling any punches, are you?"

"Not if I can help it. Things need to be done for these girls and soon – I'd hate to think what would happen if we didn't find a way to help them and things got out of hand." They entered the pub to find Xander and the younger Watchers already there. After ordering at the bar, Giles took his pint of beer and sat beside Xander and said, "Having a good time?"

"Better than you, from the looks of it," he replied with a smile as he picked at some of the fries that he and a few of the younger Watchers were sharing. "These guys aren't too bad."

"Well, they haven't finished their schooling yet," Giles replied as he swiped a fry. "The personality removal and stick up the ass don't come until right before graduation." At the horrified looks of the younger men, he said, "I'm just kidding – that practice was abolished in the 1730s. Didn't they tell you that in History?" There were a few quick shakes of a dozen heads. Before taking a sip of his beer, he said, "Well, believe me, you're safe," but he knew Xander caught the hint of a smile as he raised the glass to his lips.

That afternoon, they had a meeting to discuss what their options were to help the Slayers with the Watchers they had. Giles could tell that as they bantered, Xander was becoming increasingly bored and, in fact, so was he – having been out in the field for so long, it had been easy to forget what exactly went on behind the scenes.

When Xander raised his hand, Giles choked back a laugh thinking how no one else in the Council ever did that before speaking, and signaled for him to speak. "You guys do have some sort of information network in place, right?" Xander asked. There were some nods as he continued, "Because, otherwise, how would you find out about the potentials in the first place? Anyway, can't you let them know what the situation is and have them get the word out for all the Slayers in that area to meet at one location and then we send one or two Watchers there to work with them for a while and at least get them some sort of training?"

"It's worth a shot," Carlton mused, after they had thought it over for a minute or two. "It's a better plan than anything else we could probably come up with – especially since we definitely don’t have the manpower at this time to make permanent pairs or teams or what-have-you, depending on the volume of Slayers in any given area. Where did you say you found this young man, Rupert?"

"Skateboarding at a high school in California," Giles replied.

Christian's face turned beet red. "This is one of the Slayer's friends?" he sputtered.

"Well, it's obviously not the Slayer, now is it?" Giles asked, turning his attention to Christian, his voice icy and his gaze sharp. "I happen to think he'd do rather well as a Watcher, given everything that he's been through. He already has more field experience than most of you." Giles leaned across the table. "I think we'd all agree that the old ways of doing things went out the window when the Council was almost completely destroyed, let alone when all the potentials were activated. Now, that young man is one of the reasons why Buffy has been able to last so long. As I have said before, if working with me is too much to bear, then I suggest you find something else to occupy your time." The other man clammed up and sat back against his chair with a huff. Giles looked at the other men at the table. "So, all those in favor of trying Xander's plan, say 'aye'." There were twenty-three 'ayes'. "As there is a majority rule, I say we get started. James and Stephen, could the two of you start pulling together the contact information we'll need for our informants? Would some of you young men please help as well?" Glancing at his watch, he said, "And we'll get an early start, so that we can catch at least some of the places in the East without it being too late." The men stood. "Thank you, gentlemen."

As they started back to the flat, Giles said, "I hope today wasn't terribly boring."

"At least now I know why you and Wesley were the way you were at the beginning," Xander replied with a smile. "Well, after you got the rocker guy out of your system."

Giles also smiled. "Feel like getting some Tandoori take-away for dinner?"

"Sure…what is it?"

"Indian food." At Xander's look, he said, "It's not *that* bad. It's done much better here than in the States."

"You're the London cuisine connoisseur, so I shall defer to your expertise."

Once they were back in the flat and situated on opposite ends of the couch with plates of food and drinks, Giles said, "If you want, I can give you some things to do around here for tomorrow so you don't have to come in with me. I'm sure all the phone calls will be rather boring – especially if you don't know the language."

Xander shrugged. "Whatever you think will be best," he replied without much energy before taking a bite of bread.

Giles stared at him for a moment before asking, "Do you feel all right?"

"Yeah, why?" Xander asked, looking up.

"The kiss aside, you've just seemed a bit distant the past few days – even before we left."

Xander shrugged half-heartedly. "I guess I just thought things would be different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know." Giles could see the thoughts turning in Xander's head. "Different that we could talk about things. Different that we could be like we were back when I was in the hospital." He ate some more of the chicken curry as he thought. "Why is this always so damn hard? I know what I want to say in my head, but I’m afraid of it sounding stupid once I actually say it."

"As long as 'G-man' doesn't pass your lips, I think we'll be fine," Giles said with a smile, the mention of Xander's former nickname also bringing a smile to Xander's lips.

"No, I think we're safe there." There was another pause and Xander stared down at his plate. "I like you a lot, Giles - maybe even love, though it feels different than the way I felt for Anya." There was another pause and Giles patiently waited. "And I’m sorry if I did something to push you away after we moved to Cleveland."

"What makes you think that?" Giles asked softly, his attention focused solely on Xander.

"That you didn't talk to me as much any more. That things between us weren't the same as when we were in the hospital or at Buffy's afterwards. Did I come on too strong?"

Giles laughed heartily. "Come on too strong? Xander Harris, I don't know what gave you that idea, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. If anything, you didn't come on strong enough." Putting his half-finished plate on the floor, he leaned towards Xander. "I thought that you needed time to grieve for Anya, so that's why I gave you the space. And then when I didn't get anything further from you after a while, I just thought that it was something that had happened between us in the height of a crisis."

"Really?" Xander looked up at Giles, disbelief written on his face. "And I thought that you were trying to tell me to get a clue by not saying or doing anything."

Giles laughed again. "We're a right pair, aren't we?" He put his arm up on the back of the couch and bent his elbow so he could rest his head against his hand.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Xander put his plate down as well and leaned against the back of the couch. "So…… now what? Obviously, we're both still interested."

"I suggest we take it slow, even though we both know we're interested and that the feelings are still there - too many relationships have been ruined by rushing it. And I know things are going to be crazy for the next few days with packing and getting the Council into some sort of operational mode, but I'm sure we can still find time to spend together."

Xander nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to have at least some peace before we get home and the girls find out and we get interrogated."

Giles chuckled and rested his arm flat along the back of the couch. "That we would. Though, I will concur – a little peace to settle into the relationship before they find out would be much appreciated." He gently ran his first two fingers along Xander's shoulder.

Xander let out a tired sigh and gave Giles a soft smile. "After Jenny died, how did you know when it was time to move on?"

Giles half shrugged. "I just did. Are you afraid you're not giving yourself enough time to grieve after Anya's death?"

"Yeah, maybe a little."

"We can always wait if you want. You know that I wouldn't pressure you to start something if you weren't completely ready – even if that means having to put up with the girls while we're trying to start something." Starting to move, he said, "Let's think about it tonight and talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Xander picked up his plate and followed Giles into the kitchen where they cleaned up the remnants of their dinner.

"Feel up to helping me clean out the master bedroom?" Giles asked as he closed the refrigerator door. "I won't take it personally if you don't."

"Nah, I don't mind." Xander followed him into the bedroom. "What would you like me to do?" he asked, surveying the disarray in the room.

"You can start by sorting out my closet and my drawers. I honestly don't need all the clothes that I have. But don't throw out any leather or denim unless it's really looking the worse for wear."

Xander feigned disbelief. "You're actually letting me take charge of your wardrobe, Giles?"

Giles gave Xander a look. "Well, now I am – though it's partly out of necessity. A few years ago, I would've just told you to go turn on the telly." Throwing a shirt that had been on the bed at him, Giles said, "Get started."

As Xander sorted through his clothing, Giles settled on the floor and began sorting through sentimental baubles and treasures that spanned his lifetime. Every once in a while, as he found something of particular sentimental value, he would let out a small gasp – which would usually draw Xander's gaze to him. And, while there was a history attached to every piece that Giles sorted, he knew in his heart that it was time to let go of them. A precious few were kept and safely put off to the side and out of harm's way, but most, such as craft projects and other little gifts that he had been given, went into the trash bag. But one item caught his eye and he held it up to examine it.

"What's that?" Xander asked, pausing in his trek back and forth between the bed and the closet.

"It's a bracelet that Ethan bought for me in Covent Garden from this old woman who had a basket of them." He gently fingered it. "I thought I'd lost it when I couldn't find it after I moved to Sunnydale."

"You loved him, didn't you?" Xander asked, sitting on the bed, and Giles was almost certain that it was at least as much a statement as a question.

"Yes, I did," Giles replied with a fond smile as he stroked the glass beads woven in with the leather thongs. "And I probably always will, if I'm truly honest. It was first love for both of us – even if he'd never admit it – and add to that the fact that we were practicing magic, it was a pretty heady relationship."

"Have you ever heard from him since the Initiative went down?"

Giles shook his head sadly. "No, I haven't. I suppose that if I really wanted to, I could track him down. But after that look he gave me when we let the Initiative take him…. I suspect I’m as much his ghost as he is mine. Even after all he's done to me, to all of us, I can't bring myself to hate him."

"I know it's nowhere near the same, but I feel the same way about Cordy. There were times when it would've been so easy to hate her for what she did to me or Willow or Jesse – or even one of the other nerds – just because she was the popular one, but I can't. There was enough good stuff to at least balance it out, if not tip the scale." Xander let out a small laugh. "And I still remember the day of the talent show rehearsal where you made the comment about her hair – it may've been mean, but…."

"You're right, it was rather cruel," Giles also let out a chuckle in spite of himself, "but at the time, well worth it – even if I shouldn't admit to that. Are you finished?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am. All the things I think you should keep are still in your closet or drawers."

Giles surveyed the pile of clothes behind Xander. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how much clothing is on the bed, and yet I am. Well, I'm sure one of the charities will appreciate them." Seeing he himself had finished the pile that he had been going through, Giles looked at his watch and, seeing that it was still relatively early, asked, "Feel up to taking a walk? It would be remiss of me to bring you to London and then not show you around."

Xander looked confused as he glanced outside. "But it's night time."

Giles stood and, without thinking, put the bracelet on his wrist behind his watch. "Trust me, that's part of London's charm."

******

"So, you're definitely planning on going to London, right?" Xander asked, looking over at Giles.

"What makes you say that?" Giles asked, looking up from one of the books he had been studying.

Xander shifted in the hospital bed. "Well, the First has been killing all the Watchers and Slayers, right? So, when we get done kicking its ass, you're going to have to go over to help get the Council back together, right?"

Giles shut the book and leaned against the arm of the chair. "I suppose so, even if only to clean out my flat, but I don't really know what's going to happen with that yet. Besides, I'd rather worry about this," he held up the book, "first. Then I'll figure out what I’m going to do about what's left of the Council – if anything. Might do them some good to let them scramble for a bit." After a slight pause, he said, "It would be nice to go back for a while, though – see the sights again and such."

"That would be cool. Not that I could see them again, since I've never been, but seeing them to begin with would be cool."

"London does have a certain charm about it," Giles replied with a smile. "Must be all the history that's still there."

"Or all the tea," Xander said with a hint of a smirk.

"If you're feeling well enough to make jokes like that, I think you're well enough to help me out." Giles plopped a book onto the bed next to Xander. "I'm sure a little light research won't hurt anything."

"Your idea of 'light research' and my idea of 'light research' are two *completely* different things, my friend."

"Just start looking. The quicker we find anything, the quicker we can defeat the First and then we can see what we're going to do about going to London and taking on the Council."

******

As they left the flat, Xander followed Giles to the Underground, where they went to the Trafalgar Square station. As they came up out of the Underground station, Xander's eyes widen slightly as he took in the large column and the black lions at its base, the whole thing lit by powerful fluorescents. Sure, he had seen pictures of Trafalgar Square and the monument, but it was completely different to be seeing it in person and also at night with all the lights. Xander's eyes then shifted first to the National Gallery to their right and then to the left of Nelson's Column to the Marble Arch. All three of the edifices were amazing, and Xander thought he could understand Giles' attraction to the city, even if there was nothing left for him here.

"Through the Arch is Buckingham Palace, if you're interested in going down and taking a gander," Giles said softly, not wanting to break Xander's gaze.

"Cool," Xander replied as he started walking towards the Arch, wanting to get a better look at it. "Let's head that way, then."

They walked down the somewhat long road, skirting the probably empty St. James Park – from which a few ducks disjointedly quacked, in comfortable silence. Once there, they stood on the base of the fountain across from the gate as Xander drank in the details. It was different than he expected. It wasn't as huge as he had expected it to be, but he'd always heard other people talking about it, so between that and always seeing throngs of people at the gate to watch the changing of the guard, it seemed smaller now – almost normal.

"We could come here in the morning, if you want," Giles said, "and see the changing of the guard."

Xander shrugged. "We don't have to. And I know that you've got things you need to do."

"I do have a cell phone. I can always call and say that I'm running late because of something with packing up the flat."

"That's evil." Xander glanced at him, even after all the changes Xander had seen him go through, he was still surprised when Giles even remotely suggested a bit of delinquent behavior.

"Maybe so, but I think it'd do them good to have to wait for someone. Though, I suppose Christian would have a fit and pop a vein. Which one do you think would go first?" he managed to ask with a completely straight face.

Xander glanced at him again, confusion on his face as to how exactly to respond and obviously trying not to laugh. A small chuckle finally escaped his lips, sending both of them into a fit of laughter. They eventually calmed down and Xander replied, "Probably the one on his left temple. That thing looks like it's doing the salsa every time we're in the same room. Do you think he really would, though?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. I think he's just upset that after what happened with the Council being almost destroyed, he's not the end-all-be-all voice of authority in what's left of the Council anymore. Maybe we should send him to outer Siberia to remind him that the primary role of the Watcher is for the Slayer and not the other way around. I wonder if it's still legal according to Council law to do that."

As they stood, Xander asked, incredulous, "The Council has laws for stuff like that?"

"The Council has laws for *everything*. Most are usually just ignored, though."

They walked for a while and talked about anything and everything. Xander felt like they were getting to know each other again and, this time, in a much deeper way.

Seeing an open ice cream shop, Giles asked, "Any interest in ice cream? My treat."

Xander half shrugged. "Sure." As they continued on their way a few minutes later, he asked, "Were you upset when you were told that you had to be a Watcher?"

"Yes. I wanted to be anything but, and even had some specific ideas, since my father had pushed it into me from the time I was a small child. The day I was to leave for the Watchers' Academy – I was about thirteen – my paternal grandmother, who had also been a Watcher, pulled me aside and said, 'Now, I know that you don't want to be a Watcher, but let me tell you something – neither did I when I was your age. You know why I ultimately did, though? I couldn't think of all those other children who were afraid of the monsters under their beds or in their closets and know I could do something to make them feel safer. So do this for them and for me, will you, Rupert?' How could you say no to that?"

"Yeah, that'd be tough."

"And then after I met you lot, I started doing it for you."

"For us? I thought you didn't like us at first."

"It wasn't that I didn't like you – I was simply bewildered. The picture the Council paints is the Watcher and his or her Slayer against the forces of darkness. What I got was the Slayer, her two new best friends, her souled vampire of a boyfriend, and, later, other respective boyfriends and girlfriends, a chipped vampire, and a mystical key disguised as a sister. Not exactly what I was expecting when I graduated from the Academy. But I wouldn't change a minute of it – being tortured by Angel aside, obviously." He ate a bit of his ice cream. "And possibly being pushed aside by Buffy."

"Obviously." Xander licked his cone. "I'm glad you don't regret most of it. I know we don't say it or anything, but we all really do appreciate what you've done for us over the years."

"And I appreciate what you all have done for me over the years as well." At Xander's look, he continued, "You gave me a purpose – not only was I *the* Slayer's Watcher, I was able to mentor you and Willow as well and I feel very lucky for having known you both. And you all also gave me something else – a family."

"I think we all needed that. I doubt any of our families would have won the 'Best Family of the Year' award. Though, Joyce should've at least gotten a medal or something."

"That she should've," Giles agreed as he threw away his empty dish and spoon.

"I'm surprised that so many things are still open," Xander commented, finishing his cone as he looked around at all the open shops and stores, and seeing that a lot of people were still out and about.

"It is much different than Sunnydale was," Giles agreed, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Think you'll miss it here when we go home day after tomorrow?" Xander asked, glancing over at Giles – who, despite the craziness of the past few months, actually looked a little younger than Xander remembered.

Giles frowned slightly and shook his head. "No, not really. I may have lived most of my life here before going to Sunnydale, but it's not home."

"Then where would you call home?" Xander asked, curious, but not wanting to meet Giles' gaze.

"Wherever you lot are. Home is definitely where the heart is and that's where mine's at – with all of you. And especially with you, Xander."

Xander felt himself flush at those words and, when he looked at Giles, felt a spark go through him at the way Giles was looking at him – it was incredibly hot. He visibly swallowed and looked away. "Be careful, Mr. Giles," he teased. "You may just succeed in seducing me."

"That wouldn't have been intentional, but the outcome wouldn't be unwelcome," Giles responded easily. "Want to go home?"

Still feeling a little flushed and a slight flutter in his stomach, Xander replied, "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

******

"You don't have to stay here, you know," Xander said, from where he sat on the hospital bed, a book in hand.

"I know," Giles replied absently as he flipped a page in the book he was looking at. "But I like it better here. Less distraction in the way of the girls and I feel better knowing how you're doing firsthand." He looked up at Xander and smiled. "Not that I don't trust the staff, but we men have to stick together, right?"

Xander laughed. "What about Spike and Andrew?"

Giles waved his hand dismissively as he laughed. "They don't count. Spike's a vampire and Andrew's barely out of high school."

"So, then, I guess that means I can talk to you man-to-man, right?" Giles nodded and closed his book. "What's going on between us? There's something more happening here than just you wanting to get away from all the estrogen and keep an eye on me. Don't get me wrong – I'm enjoying the company, but…"

Giles stifled a giggle. "Xander Harris, are you asking me if my intentions are pure?"

Xander smiled. "In a roundabout way, yes. So, are they?"

Giles put the book aside and moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Xander. "Always," he replied softly. "Unless I’m being presumptuous and reading meaning into things where there aren't any?"

Xander licked his lips. "No, I'd say you're doing just fine."

Giles smiled. "Good, because –"

"Xander," a nurse said, coming into the room, "the doctor's given an 'all clear' for you to be checked out now."

Giles quickly moved and Xander quickly replied with, "Good, then let's get moving," and gave her a tight smile.

******

As soon as they got back to the flat and not even bothering to turn on a light, Giles took Xander's face in his hands and kissed him hungrily. It had been a long time since he had wanted anyone this badly and, if Xander's response was any indication, he definitely felt the same way. Xander kissed him back just as hungrily, his hands roaming over Giles' dress shirt.

Breaking the kiss, he roughly said, "Come," and led Xander back to the bedroom.

Once there, they began kissing again, with Giles easily taking control. Their hands roamed over and under clothing, learning the contours of the other's body. Soon, clothes disappeared all together and they were stretched out on the bed, the pile of clothes having been pushed hastily aside, kissing and touching each other, eager to become familiar with the new territory. Giles kept going when he felt Xander's erection press against his own, gently rubbing against it as he continued to nip, kiss, and touch. Xander groaned and began to rub against Giles as well. They both climaxed quickly – desire and need taking their toll over stamina. They continued languidly kissing and touching as they came down off their high. Giles foggily remembered to clean them off before sleep claimed them both.

***

Xander awoke the next morning in an empty bed. After taking a moment to collect his bearings, he found the note Giles had left for him. A smile spread across his face as he read it and then he got up to face the day, not caring that it was cold and misting outside. After getting dressed, Xander made a few phone calls about getting furniture moved, where to take clothes, and getting a cleaning service to come in. Once those had been taken care of, Xander quickly ate before getting started on packing up the things he knew Giles wanted to take back to the States.

At one, happy with what he'd gotten done, Xander headed over to the Council offices, dropping off the clothes on the way. Hearing voices, he poked his head into the meeting room, but didn't see Giles. Carlton smiled and waved him inside. Xander entered, but hovered by the door. A number of phones had been set up and most of the older men were there, talking in various languages and jotting things down on pads of paper.

Hanging up his phone, Carlton said to Xander, "I suspect you're looking for Rupert." Xander nodded and Carlton continued, "He's downstairs in the training room putting the apprentices through their paces. He told me to ask you to join him down there when you showed up. Just take the steps all the way down and it's the door on the left."

"Thanks," Xander said and headed downstairs.

He easily found the room and entered, waiting just inside the doorway to watch as Giles called commands to the six pairs of young men who were following his orders through various movements with their staffs. Giles got to the end of the line, turned, and barked an order, and the young men started sparring. Xander and Giles locked gazes across the room and Giles gave him a warm smile.

When the sparring was finished, Giles said, "Why don't you come join us, Xander?"

"Looks like you've got things under control," Xander replied with a smile as he entered the room more fully and greeted some of the guys.

"Some of the young men were wondering if you'd be willing to give them a demonstration."

"I guess so." Xander shrugged as some of the guys grinned. "What're the rules?" Anthony stepped forward and handed Xander a staff.

"Don't kill him," Giles replied with a smile, "other than that, do it up to speed."

The two men nodded and faced off. Xander stayed relaxed, but centered his weight on the balls of his feet. After about a minute, Anthony made the first move by swinging his staff at Xander, which Xander easily blocked. They went back and forth, Xander easily keeping up with Anthony, even though Anthony seemed to favor testing Xander's left side. Xander finally swept Anthony's feet out from under him and put the butt of his staff against Anthony's chest. Xander felt a little guilty because it had seemed almost too easy.

"Yield," Anthony huffed and Xander gave him a hand up. The other young men came over and patted them both on the back and asked Xander questions.

Giles came over and said, "Okay, time to get back to work." There were a few groans, but the guys moved to put the staffs away and head upstairs. On the way, Giles squeezed Xander's shoulder and said, "Good job. How'd this morning go?"

"Thanks," Xander said, smiling. "Good. I dropped the clothes off on the way over and the moving and cleaning crews are all set to come tomorrow." Giles nodded. "How are things here?"

"Not too bad. It seems like everyone we've talked to has been relieved to know that we know what's happened to the potentials and are more than willing to help us get things back on track. We're going up now to start getting into the nitty-gritty of how we're going to operate."

They went back up to the meeting room and Giles assumed his position at the head of the table and Xander took his place at the foot. The irony wasn't lost on him that the older men were closer to the head and the younger men the foot. As Giles and the 'elders', as Xander had taken to calling them in his head, went back and forth about who was going to be dispatched where and how and a myriad of minor details, the younger men kept quiet and listened. Xander did his best to concentrate on what was being said, but found it increasingly hard as the older men – and especially Christian – argued with Giles over the most minor of details and bringing up what were probably really archaic laws. Looking around, Xander noticed that the other young men seemed to feel the same way he did and could tell that Giles was getting frustrated.

He raised his hand and said, "I'm sure this violates a lot of your 'rules' and stuff, but after everything that's happened, wouldn't it be a better idea to scrap most of it and start over? I'm sure most of you have at least one or two things that you would like to change or know of a few things that need to be fixed and now would be a great time to do it. I'm sure you'd all agree that it's about the Slayers, so can we *please* put the focus back on getting them the help they'll need?"

The other young men nodded as Giles said, "I, for one, am in agreement."

"I second that," Carlton agreed. "We've needed to change things around here for far too long and now would be the perfect time to do it. I think we should just scrap everything and start over."

"Scrap *everything*?" Christian asked, sounding almost livid. "But what about tradition?"

"Tradition's part of what got us into this mess, old man," Giles replied. Flipping to a new page on the tablet in front of him, he said, "Okay, so, where shall we begin?"

A few hours later, the meeting ended with everyone feeling at least a little brain-fried, but overall much happier with the state of the Council. Aside from making a rough draft of practically every document of importance, they also devised a plan of attack for helping the Slayers where the older men would go out in pairs, starting with the higher need areas first and working down from there. The younger men would follow Giles and Xander in a few days to the States to get some field experience and finish their Watcher training. The group then headed down the street to the pub for dinner. Xander enjoyed spending more casual time with the younger Watchers and getting to know them better.

After they finished eating, Xander took the younger men for a quick patrol of a couple nearby cemeteries to get their feet wet.

"What's it like working with Mr. Giles?" Anthony asked.

"It's good," Xander replied, sensing that the other guys were listening closely. "He's tough, but he's fair."

"What's the Slayer like?" one of the other guys asked.

"Buffy's cool. She knows her stuff and takes it seriously."

"But didn't she have an 'attitude problem' at the beginning?" another guy asked, the tone of his voice conveying his surprise that a Slayer would even think of such a thing.

"If you want to call it that," Xander responded. He stopped and turned to look at the group, which formed a little semi-circle around him. "Most, if not all, of you come from Watcher families, right?" They nodded. "Think of it this way: it's your first day in a new school, in a town you hardly even know, and some old guy you don't even know is telling you all this weird stuff about how the monsters in the movies are real and it's your *duty* to fight them and you have no say in the matter, that life as you know it is basically over, oh, and by the way, your life expectancy just got shot to hell. You guys at least had a warning what was going to happen with your lives and knew that you had a chance for some normalcy."

The other men looked duly chastised as they started moving again.

As they came out of the second cemetery and headed to the third, one of the guys asked, "Is it usually this slow?"

"I can't honestly say for here," Xander replied, "but at home it is. Sometimes we go a week or so without seeing anything. But Sunnydale was a pretty small town, so…I’m sure Cleveland will be different, but I don't think it'll be too bad with having more than one Slayer."

Just as that was said, three vampires appeared out of nowhere, rushing at them from different directions. Xander immediately moved into action, grabbing the shirt of the nearest vampire and plunging a stake into its chest. It exploded with a shocked look on its face. The to-be-Watchers had clumped together, their backs to each other, facing the other two vampires and looking as if they weren't exactly sure what to do.

"Stake them!" Xander shouted, hoping to rouse the other humans.

As the vampires moved in, some of the young men started fighting them, but were obviously not much of a match for the vampires. Xander moved quickly to the next vampire, staking it in the heart as Marvin, or at least that's who Xander thought it was, blocked a punch. The third vampire was dispatched soon after. The young men dusted themselves off and looked a little shocked, but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"Everyone okay?" Xander asked and they nodded. "Welcome to the real world of vampire slaying. It's not easy or pretty, but…"

"It's got to be done," Anthony said with a grimace.

"Exactly. Let's keep moving. We're almost done."

After dropping the guys back off at the Watcher headquarters, Xander headed back to Giles' flat, where the other man met him at the door. "How was the patrol?" he asked.

"Good," Xander replied, heading straight for the kitchen to get a drink of water. "We dusted three vamps and I think that was the first time the guys saw them outside of movies and pictures."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Giles replied, leaning against the wall. "You look tired. Want to go to bed?"

"Might be a good idea, especially since we'll be moving tomorrow. I think that the time change and the different place and everything else has really thrown me off."

"I don't doubt it."

After getting a quick shower, Xander joined Giles in his bed, slipping under the covers and settling next to the older man as if he had always done it. Giles took him in his arms and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around him. Xander responded easily, yielding as Giles deepened the kiss and taking Giles' head in his hands. When they broke it off, they settled down and fell asleep happy.

The next morning dawned gray and rainy. Giles and Xander were both up and ready early, wanting to have everything that was getting sent to the States packed in the respective boxes and bags and set out of the way. The other Watchers started to trickle over not long after, wanting to help. Carlton arrived just before the movers, bringing breakfast with him for everyone.

"I figured we'd need it," he said, opening the boxes of doughnuts on the counter.

With all of the extra help, short work was made of the furniture and the doughnuts. After everything was cleared out, Giles enlisted help to take the boxes that were going to be mailed down to the post office.

As they walked back to the flat after that task was completed, Carlton joked, "So, where do you think you'll move next? Africa? Timbuktu?"

Giles sighed and said, "Once we get back, I'm staying put."

"But you're a Watcher, Rupert. That pretty much translates into 'nomad'."

Giles shook his head. "No, you don't understand. If I have to make sacrifices to every single god and goddess in the human pantheon, I will *not* go through this again. The next time these things will get moved will be *after* I've died."

Carlton laughed. "Okay, okay."

By the time they got back to the flat, only Carlton and Anthony were still with them. After making a sweep to make sure they had taken care of everything before the cleaning crew arrived, Giles glanced at his watch. "I guess we'd better get going," he said. "With all the new security and everything, it seems like you need to get there the night before." As the men shook hands, Giles said, "Take care of yourselves and," to Anthony, "I'll see you in a few days." Anthony nodded.

A few hours later as the plane was taking off, Xander looked over at Giles, who was engrossed in a book, and knew that things were going to be good.


End file.
